Lovely Friendship
by The Girl Who Lives
Summary: Lily is James best friend and vice-versa. What will happen if this friendship becomes love? And if only one of them love the other and the other doesn't realize? Read and review, please
1. Desilusion

Lily Evans was a clever seventh year girl

LOVELY FRIENDshIP

Lily Evans was a clever seventh year girl. She was outgoing, though not too outgoing. She liked to go out to Hogsmeade with her best friend, Lucy Baker, and occasionally, with the other seventh year Gryffindor girls, Linda Sparrow and Zöe Watson. She had other friends too. Her male friends were: the four Marauders: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

James Potter was a very outgoing seventh year boy. He liked to go out to Hogsmeade, not just with his friends, the other marauders, but especially with girls. He was that kind who forget a girl so easily that he could date a girl a day. Just for fun. James Potter had never really loved in his life. 

Lily hadn't ever had a boyfriend, even getting many offers to a date. She was tall and pretty, but she wanted only to date the one for her. She knew who he was, though she had never said this to anybody, even to her best friends.

James's girlfriend who he had endured more was Susannah Hallowell, a pretty blonde Ravenclaw. They had been together for almost two months, but he broke up with her because he was eyeing Judith Grant, a gorgeous black-haired Hufflepuff, who he dismissed in their second date because she was too annoying.

People who were close to Lily used to say she was very nice and friendly. She always helped her friends. The girls who didn't know hervery wellused to say she was just a silly schoolgirl who was always chatting with James Potter. Boys used to classify Lily as Aphrodite on Earth.

People who were close to James used to say he was kind and nice but very mischievous. The girls who didn't know James very well used to say he was hot. Boys used to classify James as the great promise to British's Quidditch Team.

Lily used to think about James as her best male friend, a nice boy, and after all, her secret love. The one she was sure she wouldn't have ever.

James used to think about Lily as his best female friend, a nice girl, the sister he had never had.

* * * * * *

Transfiguration Class was really boring that Monday. It was James best subject besides Quidditch, but even he was finding that class really boring.

Lily was very entertained making a braid in Lucy's long black straight hair, when McGonagall was starting to announce what was written in a piece of parchment Filch had already given to her.

"Your attention, please!!!" McGonagall asked, as people turned their faces to her.

"You all know that first years have the Welcoming Feast to celebrate their arrival and to sort their houses. You're in your seventh and last year here at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had already decided to give you a Before the Graduate Ball. As you know, this is your penultimate week of Hogwarts, and at next Friday night, the ball will be celebrated. Remembering it's only to the Seventh Years but you'll can invite people from other years to go with you as your partner. It's really necessary to have a partner. You have exactly five days to choose one. You're not obligated to go, but if you want so, you HAVE to go with someone else."

For their sake, the bell rang.

"Don't forget to do the assignment about Animagus!" McGonagall shouted to the people who left the classroom.

The Marauders left the class giggling. And talked in the corridors.

"Have you already choose who are you going to invite, Prongs?" Sirius asked

"Yeah."

"Who's the lucky girl?" Remus asked

"I won't tell you. Wait and see! What about you?" James answered

"Well, I think I'm not going to the ball." Remus whispered sadly

"Why not?" Sirius asked

"I think nobody is going to accept an invitation of mine…"Remus said sadly

"Come on, Moony! You're kind of handsome!" Sirius shouted

"Speak quietly, Sirius." Remus whispered blushing

"He's right, Remus. You can ask any girl you want." James said

"Okay, okay!" Remus ended the subject

"I will ask Heather to go with me." Peter told them

Sirius couldn't help but laugh. James and Remus resisted laughter. Heather McKinnon, from Ravenclaw, was a tall, blue eyed and blond haired girl, who was in her sixth year at Hogwarts and was Ravenclaw's team seeker. She would never ever date Peter. After all, she was one of James biggest fans, though he had never dated her.

"Wormy, darling…" Sirius said between laugher "What about Sonya White? She's kind of… kind of…well, she's not THAT ugly."

"Padfoot. Sonya is HORRIBLE and she's short. I hate short women! And why can't I date Heather, uh? It's all because I'm ugly…" Peter said crying

Sirius laughed more.

"Don't cry, I'm just being your friend, Wormtail. You know Heather. She has a crush on Prongs.She won't date you, not because you are tall or short. She won't date you because she likes Prongs, and all the school know it!" Sirius said

Peter stopped crying

"It's really only this?" he asked

"Yeah, of course!" Sirius lied (Heather loved James, but she used to date handsome guys, which wasn't Peter's case)

"So, I'll ask Li… somebody." Peter said

"Okay, then" Remus said, wanting to end the subject "Wormtail's partner".

They entered the Common Room.

*****

While almost everybody left the classroom, Lily stayed there crying.

Lucy was there with her.

"What's up, Lil?"

"Nothing."

"Lily, darling, isn't it better telling me faster what's going on with you? You know you'll tell me it sooner or later, so… let's make it easier for me, okay?" Lucy said teasingly

"Okay, Lucy!" Lily whispered sadly " I think I'm not going to the ball."

"What?" Lucy shouted startled " Come on, Lil… every guy in this school would give his life to go to this ball with you!"

"But not who I want to go with me." Lily said

"Who is this mysterious guy? If he don't want to go with you, I'm sure he's not heterosexual!" Lucy said

"Lucy! It's not that! Of course he's heterosexual, but… well, he doesn't look at me with THIS eyes. He doesn't see me as a girl, only as a friend."

Lily blushed.

"I knew it was James! I just knew it!"

"It… it's not James. He's just my friend!"

"Okay, Lil… whatever. Let's go to the common room. And… whoever this boy is, if he don't ask you… ask him."

"I won't, Lucy! I'm a girl. Girls aren't supposed to ask guys to go to the balls!"

"Come on, Lil. We don't live in the XIX century!"

"I know, but I'm shy!"

"So go with the best looking guy who ask you to the ball and stop crying. We have to sleep!"

The two girls emptied the classroom and walked towards the common room.

*****

The very minute Lily arrived the common room, two boys ran after her. One was John Walters, a handsome blond haired sixth year, the other was Steven McClain, another Seventh year boy (he did the fourth grade twice).

"Lily, will you go with me to the ball?" John asked

"I… er…" she started

"Go with me, Lily! He just want to go with you because it's the only way for him to go. And he's younger than you!" Steven shouted

"Shut up! I could ask another seventh year girl, I'm asking Lily because I like her!" John shouted

"Liar!" Steven yelled

John punched him. He punched back.

"Calm down!" Lily yelled "I already have someone to go with."

They stopped beating each other up.

"Wow! But you have already left the classroom."

"I knew about the ball before everybody else." She lied "I have already got a partner. Got it?"

"Yeah!" the two boys said sadly

"Okay. See you then."

*****

James was comfortably sat on a soft seat chatting with his best friends when he saw Lily. He stood up lazily and walked towards her, who was managing how to get rid of two boys. When he reached her, the two boys had already gone.

"Hi, Lil!"

"Hi, James"

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I had just said to Walters and McClain that I won't go with them to the ball."

"Oh!"

"Who are you going with? Did you ask somebody to the ball?" _Please… say you didn't!_

"Er… not really."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure if she will… er… accept to go with me."

"Oh! Let's sit."

They sat as far to the fireplace as they could, so there weren't anybody near to bother them.

"You were saying you didn't invite the girl you want to the ball, because you think she won't accept." Lily told him

"Yes"

"Who is she?" _Say it's me, pleaseeee_

"I'm afraid to tell you." He said shyly. It was a very rare moment. James Potter wasn't used to get shy

"Why?" _Because it's me! You think I won't accept to go with you. Be sure I will!_

He stayed quiet

"Do I know her?" she asked hopefully

"Yeah, really well."

"Is she a Gryffindor?"

"Yep."

"Er… is she a seventh year."

"Positive."

"Er…" _If it isn't me, I have an enemy in my own room!_

"Is she smart?"

"Kind of"

"Is she my friend?"

"Er…" James said thoughtfully

"Is she my friend?" she repeated more hopefully _Probably he's wondering if he can say that I'm a friend of myself_

"Kind of."

"James! Tell me! I promise I won't tell her." She asked

"I think you will."

"Don't you trust me?" she asked with childish eyes

"Okay… it's Linda."

This words made the world fall on Lily's head. It wasn't her. It was Linda. She kind of knew it wasn't her, but she was in love with him and she always had hope. Her eyes only showed its normal green color. They didn't show more hope, or disappointment, only the color. All the feelings she could have filled her heart, but her eyes were unable to show them. Even sadness… nothing.

"Linda?" she whispered

"Why? Do you think she doesn't want to go with me? I knew it."

"No… of course she will. All the girls in this school want to go with you."

"It's not like THAT. And you, Lil? Who are the lucky guy? Who do you want to go with?" he asked

_ _

_You, asshole! _She thought about saying it, but she didn't have courage enough, so she said: "I won't tell you."

"Oh, it's not fair! I told you about Linda!"

"I'll give you five clues. You ask me. But it's not worthy because I'm SURE he don't want to go with me."

"Okay… is he smart?"

"Totally."

"Is he handsome?"

"Like I have never saw anybody like him before."

"What do you like most about him?"

"His mischievous glance."

"Is… is he a friend of yours?" James asked afraid of the answer _It's Sirius, it only could be him. Who else has a mischievous glance?_

"Yes." She answered and stared him. _The look in his face… he might know. Good!_

"I think I know who he is." James said quietly

"Who?" Lily asked apprehensively

"Sirius…" he added with an unreadable expression "Isn't him?"

_ _

_How can he be so damn idiot? I don't know how he get good grades. I won't tell it's him. I WON'T. _"Er… yes." She lied "but don't tell him, right?" _I don't want to hurt his feelings. It's better if James just think that I amin love with Sirius, but Sirius can't know it. Dammit! What I did? He'll tell Sirius and Sirius will think I love him and… I won't know where to hide my face!_

"Well… that's nice." He said hoarsely

Lily grinned forcedly and ran towards her room. Before anybody enter there.

She cried more than all her tears. She cried because she had loved James since her third year, and always thought that one day he would open his eyes and see what was around him. What was just in front of him. But he never saw it. Never ever.

Suddenly, the door opened.

** **

**To be continued…**

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

Hi, there! I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! I have two other chapters ready until now, but I'll only post them after enough reviews. So… please, write something (flame or praise) in this nice box below. Special thanks to Shanleigh Kennedy, who corrected this story.

Love,

[The Girl Who Lives][1]

   [1]: mailto:herm_potter@yahoo.com



	2. Linda and James

Lovely Friendship

_Lovely Friendship_

Suddenly, the door opened. It was Linda. The person who Lily least wanted to see.

"Hi, Lily!"

"Hello, Linda." She grinned grimly

"What's that in your eyes? Were you crying?"

"Nah. It was just a speck of dust."

"Oh!"

"Who are you going with to the ball?"

"Steven asked me…"

"You too?"

"Did he asked you?"

"The very moment I arrived the common room." Lily said

"That's not a matter, because I won't go with him."

"Why not?"

"I'm waiting somebody else's offer."

"Whose?"

"James's."

This words were deadly to Lily. Now it was her obligation to tell her James loved her and make the two love birds be together.

Lily cleaned her tears and started.

"Linda, I have something important to tell you."

"What, Lil?" Linda asked while she was removing her make up

"James…"

"What? Did he… didn't he ask you, did he?"

"No" _It's a pity _"He told me he wanted to ask you to the ball"

"Really?" Linda face turned on a huge smile "What else did he tell you?"

"He's afraid that you don't like him and dump him."

"I would never do that!"

"So… tell him this."

"Lily!"

"What?"

"Aren't you my friend?"

_More than I am being now, telling you the love of my life wants to go to the ball with you? I really should have kept my mouth shut_

"Course I am."

"So… go there and tell James that I… that I told you that I liked him. But don't tell him I know about the offer. I want to see him asking me!"

"But Linda…" Lily didn't was in a good mood to be the carrier pigeon. After all, she didn't want to see James. It still hurt.

"Pleaseeeee????????" Linda begged

"Okay." She said sadly. _I'm just doing this for James, because he really seems to like you. Not because of you, who is only being my friend the last months because I'm close to James._

*****

"Hey, Pot Head! What happened to you?" asked Sirius teasingly "Come on, Prongs! Did the girl you asked dump you?"

"It's not your business, Padfoot. Could you please leave me alone?"

"Prongs, my dear… what happened?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted James

"James… seriously… I'm your friend since we were five. You can tell me anything."

"Really?" James asked sarcastically

"Really." Said Sirius, incredibly serious

"Okay." Said James even more seriously "I'll tell you."

_To be continued_

_ _

_ _

_ _


End file.
